Russian History
9th Century Kievan Rus' In 893 A.D., Thor sailed on the Baltic Sea with a band of Vikings who journeyed to the banks of the Neva River to confront the Slavs' Gods. There, he only found the bloody riderless steed of Perun, and the beheaded body of Chernobog the Black, both killed by Gorr the God Butcher. Thor and Gorr fought there. 10th Century In 980 AD, king Vladimir the Great converted to Christianity, and hundred of oak statues sacred to Perun were thrown into the Dneiper River. The Dievas were forced back to Svarga, as Svarog determined it was in the Dievas' best interest to return to their native realm and cut off most ties with the Earth realm. 14th Century Around 6 to 7 hundred years ago, : The DNA was estimated to 7 hundred years by Dr. Hunter : Ister is told to be about 665 years old a population of three hundred "Proto-Mutants" (a "early" form of mutants with "less evolved" X-Genes) lived in mountains of Crimea. Due to the Black Plague affecting humans but not those mutants, the later were targeted by the former, seeking for a cure or simply because of fear and anger, and were eventually all killed. 19th Century Napoleonic Wars The Napoleonic Wars 1803–1815 A.D. were a series of major conflicts pitting the French Empire and its allies, led by Napoleon I, against a Russia and it's European allies. The Battle of Borodino was fought between Napoleon’s French invasion force and the Russian Army. This led to the capture of Moscow. This however was a disaster lead to destruction of Napoleon’s army. Crimean War The Crimean War 1853-1856 A.D. occurred when the Russian Empire lost to an alliance of the Ottoman Empire, France, Great Britain it occurred region known as Crimea. Walter Destine was involved in the war. 20th Century 1900's In 1903, Grigory Rasputin came to St. Petersburg, where he arrived with a reputation as a mystic and faith healer. He met with Mr Sinister who revealed his Mutant potential. In 1908, in the region of Russia known as Siberia a mysterious explosion over the sparsely populated Eastern Siberian Taiga flattened 2,000 km2 (770 sq mi) of forest it caused no known casualties among humans. This became known as the Tunguska Event. Many causes happening simultaneously apparently caused the event. 1910's In 1912, after a fall, Alexei the Tsar, began bleeding uncontrollably. The doctors could do nothing for him, but Rasputin, with a wave of his hands, stopped the flow of blood. After that he took a number of lovers and engaged in quasi-religious rituals with all these women. World War I In 1914, Russia declared war on Germany which began World War I. Russian Revolution In 1917, during the event known as the "Russian Revolution" is the collective term for a pair of revolutions in Russia in 1917, which dismantled the Tsarist autocracy of Nicholas II and led to the eventual rise of the Soviet Union lead by Vladimir Lenin. Soviet Union 1940's World War II Following the outbreak of World War II, Russia became a target for invasion by the Nazi Germany, however they were frequently unprepared for combat in the cold winter climates of Russia and the superior numbers and fire power of the Russian army. During the war, Russia was also frequently visited by American super-humans and costumed heroes who sought to assist the country against the Nazi invaders. In 1941, the Young Allies fled into Russia from Germany along with Agent Zero, a British spy they liberated. The Russian military provided them cover until they were able to reach China. Later on that year as Russia was focusing on fighting back a Nazi offensive, the Sub-Mariner declared war against the surface world. Warnings to Russian authorities of Namor's threat were ignored and Russia found itself flooded when Namor and his armies attacked. However, the heroic Human Torch defeated Namor and stopped the invasion, reversing the flooding. With Nazi Germany pushing into the Russian front, Russia was assisted by other Allied countries, which also included the involvement with many American superheroes. In 1943, the soldiers from Camp Lehigh were deployed to the region, and Captain America and Bucky uncovered a Nazi plot to invade Murmansk, and helped repel the invaders. In the city of Dograd, female soldier Sonia Petroya assisted in defending her home. She became an instant celebrity and sent on speaking tours in the United States. She was targeted by the Nazi spy known as the Rabbit, who was in turn stopped by the Human Torch and Toro. The Torch and Toro later returned to Russia to assist on the Russian front, repelling an invasion force led by Captain Klutz. Cold War Following World War II, the Soviet Union became an enemy of the United States over various disputes over occupation claims of liberated territories. Eventually this led to Russia entering a Cold War with the United States. During this period, Russia sent many spies and saboteurs to undermine American interests, and vice versa. 1950's In 1950, American Secret Service Agent Kent Blake smuggled himself into Siberia to gather evidence proving that these camps existed by allowing himself to be arrested. Kent took notes and photographs at the camp and experienced many tortures before faking his death in order to escape prison and return to the United States . In 1951, a member of the Undersea Titans came to explore the surface, appearing somewhere in Russia. When the creature's moisture dried out it became an inert. The Russian government assumed that the Titan was an American trick of some kind. It's fate is unknown, but it was likely forced back to it's ocean home or destroyed like other members of his race that appeared all over the world. In 1955, Soviet agents captured an American architect to build a tunnel from Siberia to Alaska, even convincing the Sub-Mariner into assisting by tricking him into believing that the tunnel was intended for trade purposes. When Namor learned that the intent was for a Russian invasion, Namor destroyed the tunnel. Russian-Afghan War The Soviet–Afghan War lasted over nine years from December 1979 to February 1989. Insurgent groups ("the Mujahideen") in Afghanistan fought against the Soviet Army and allied Afghan forces. The Afghan forces were backed by the United States of America. Modern Era Piotr Rasputin and his siblings famous cosmonaut Mikhail Rasputin and younger sister, Illyana Rasputin were born on the Soviet collective farm, called the Ust-Ordynski Collective, near Lake Baikal in Siberia. Piotr's Mutant powers emerged at the age of 13. At first, he was content simply to use these powers to aid his family and the other people of the Collective. He was later contacted by Professor Charles Xavier who recruited him to the X-Men. Bruce Banner was kidnapped by The Gargoyle and taken here just after he first became the Hulk, but after he helped the Gargoyle with his appearance he was sent back and the gargoyle destroyed the Russian base, killing himself. In a work camp not far from barren Siberia, the new camp commissar Boris Bullski forced some captive scientists to work in the laboratory, which the Crimson Dynamo used to design his armor, to create for him the Titanium Man Armor. In a private lab just outside Moscow, Nikita Khrushchev challenged the Red Dynamo to go to America to destroy Iron Man and sabotage Stark Industries' defense efforts. A lethal, atomic warhead launched by the Leader to start World War III was intercepted by a counter-measure built and launched by Dr. Bruce Banner and ultimately destroyed. The Hulk then caught up a second missile and, when it was just above the city, he redirected it to space, where it exploded harmlessly. Scientist and master technician Ivan Petrovich used to live in Moscow with his family, until his wife was killed and his son Yuri was abducted by government agents, and he was forced to leave Russia. After spending some time of brainwashed training in West Berlin, Yuri was then returned across the Wall by Medvedev and Boris to Alexi Bruskin. Years later, Iron Man traveled to Moscow to find an alleged bomb, placed by Jason Beere, and was confronted by the Russians, previously alerted by the Eternity Man. Once the golden avenger informed the soviet officials of the imminent danger, they were more than willing to let him remove it from their country. Like most other major population centers, Moscow was attacked by the monsters teleported here by the Skrulls from Monster Isle. Magneto traveled to Moscow and other capital cities to warn the leaders not to threaten Mutants and to disarm their nuclear weapons as they were a threat to his kind. Thor and Iron Man located the God Butcher's cave along the shores of Lake Ladoga. As the imminent collapse of the Multiverse due to the final Incursion drew near, Eldrac sent Black Bolt back in time to search for Ahura. He arrived in Siberia in the year 1908 and discovered his son was with Kang the Conqueror's time-displaced army. Black Bolt whispered the word "Goodbye.", which leveled much of Kang's fortress, and would come to be known as the Tunguska event. Theseus was caught breaking in the Private Collection of Oligarch and Arms Dealer Pavel Urza. References Category:History Category:Russia